


Sweet Serpent

by YellowSweater



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), choni - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay, I need choni, One of many - Freeform, like I mean gay, this on is gay, we all need choni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSweater/pseuds/YellowSweater
Summary: Basically guys, we need choni. This will be one basically sadness and happiness with no in between. But most importantly the beautiful wemon who portray they amazing characters, I will be respectful. Comment what you think and I hope you enjoy.(Not amazing at writing sir sorry if some scenes feel longer or quicker than they should)





	1. Chapter 1

Hours after the will reading Cheryl and Toni sat up in her room, it was late into the night and Cheryl had asked Toni to stay, she didn’t want to be alone and truth be told Toni was technically homeless at the moment crashing on her fellow serpents couches to stay out of the cold. 

Toni laughed as Cheryl recounted a story of her and Jason, “he forced you to drink grape soda by pinching your nose and pouring it down your throat” Toni laughed along with Cheryl. Her laugh was almost angelic, bring butterflies to Toni’s skin. 

“It was basically torture, and to this day I haven’t had a drop of the retched drink” Cheryl said triumphantly, her eyes glowing with a looked Toni hadn’t seen much, and she didn’t entirely know what it meant. “Now it’s your turn to tell me something” Cheryl said, readjusting her self on the bed. Toni did the same, sitting up and thinking to herself. 

Toni smiled as a memory came to her, “the first time I ever made out with a guy was in a movie theatre, we were in the back row and everything was going great, until he licked the whole side of my face” Cheryl burst out laughing, rolling onto her back and craning her neck, Toni laugh along But was entranced by the redheads smile.

“Oh my god, that’s amazing” Cheryl stood off the bed. She was still in the clothes she was wearing in the afternoon. “Would you like to borrow some clothes?” Cheryl asked walking over to her closet. 

“Sure, why not wear another outfit that costs more than my home” she said smiling, Cheryl laughed and threw her a pair of shorts and a loose crop top. Toni grabbed the clothes of the bed and stood, pulling off the blouse she borrowed off the redhead and placed it on the bed.

Cheryl watched as Toni peeled the blouse of her, the shorter girl made eye contact, Cheryls face heated up and she turned red. Quickly spinning around and finding her own pair of pajamas.

Toni laughed to herself, the crop top covered half her serpent tattoo and the pants reached half to her knees.

“Wow you really do look great in my clothes” Cheryl turned around and looked the girl up and down. Toni threw the remaining clothes in her hand at Cheryl, giving her the most overly shocked face she could muster Cheryl threw the clothes back.

That only started the fire that would end to them both throwing anything they could get their hands on. Toni quickly dived onto the bed, pulling Cheryl down with her and quickly being overpowered and ending up being sat on by one of the most beautiful and dangerous woman she had ever met.

“Not bad Miss bombshell, not bad” the two were breathing heavily, both chests raising and falling in opposite timing.

Cheryl smirk and raised an eye brow, “for a snake you’d think you’d fight a little better” Toni laughed and Cheryl could feel her stomach tense up beneath her. Her brown eyes shone and it brought an unfamiliar feeling to the redhead.

“Trust me, you haven’t seen anything yet.” Toni stated, her voice slowing and getting much quieter. Propping herself up on both elbows and her hands brushing Cheryl’s knees, time seemed to stand still between the two wemon. Cheryl moved closer ever so slightly and stopped centermeters away from Toni.

Toni licked her lips, her breathing getting stuck in her throat and her mind becoming increasingly loud. Cheryl ran her hands along her shoulders with her thumbs brushing Toni’s collar bones, her fingers ran up her neck and her sold palms slowly followed.

Cheryl came closer, her voice dropping and whispering into Toni’s ear. “Show me” she pulled back and Toni’s eyes has changed, before they were quick and unknowing of what was going to happen next. Now they were dark and they knew exactly where this was going,  
Toni leaned forward their bottom lips brushing but Toni stopped.

“Can I” she asked her voice low, Cheryl didn’t trust her voice. She simply nodded, Toni connected their lips and it was the best feeling the two had felt.

What felt like fireworks in her stomach, and like feathers running across her neck and gripping the side of her face, Toni grabbed Cheryl’s waist and flipped eachother over. Toni sat on top and slowly ravaged the redhead.

The slow creaking of wooden floor outside the door became quicker. Cheryl pulled back and Toni rolled off the girl. Unknowingly rolling off the bed and right into the hard floor.

 

The door flew openen, “here Cheryl, I found a your earring- Mrs Blossom” Toni stopped, Penelope stood in the door way her eyes snapping from her daughter to the snake she had brought in. 

“I’m sorry, I thought I heard- never mind” she stopped and closed the door as she left.

Cheryl let out a large breath, “sorry” she stated unable to look at Toni.

Toni moved quickly to Cheryl bring her hand into hers. “Don’t be sorry, I understand, and I’m sorry if I’ve made things between us uncomfor-“ Toni began but was cut off by soft lips being pressed to hers.

The redhead pulled away “you didn’t”


	2. Chapter 2

Cheryl laid in her bed, the small cut that brandished her lip and eyebrow had stop bleeding but the residual damage left to her mind was still raw.

Another fight with her mother, just after Toni left only hours earlier and after Penelope had caught them in a more or less compromising position. 

They were merely laying on Cheryl’s bed when Toni tucked a strand of hair away and began leaning in when the door flew open. Cheryl had seen that look on her face before, but never such calm words had escaped her mouth with that look.

Nevertheless that calmness rushed away, only minutes after Cheryl closed the door behind the girl she had become infatuated with she was welcomed with the backhand and the blossom family wedding ring.

This wasn’t the first time she had been hit, but it was the first time it had actually broke skin. Cheryl’s stark white skin against the bright red blood that dripped down her chin for a good hour brought a cold realisation to her. This was her life now, and only she could rectify the situation she had be thrown into.

Her eyes and lips were puffy, she could feel them as she rolled over in her satin sheets. She had been ignoring everyone since the afternoon, blowing off plans to meet with one of her many minions to go shopping.

Her phone sat in the crevice of her body, curled around the small device, she watched as different notifications lit the screen and slowly returned the room back to darkness. The messages from Toni stung her the most, she wanted desperately to call her and ask her to whisk her away from this madness but all that would accomplish would be putting the burden that is Cheryl Blossom into her life.

Her whole body froze as her window slowly began to side up and open, she ever so slightly rolled to face the immediate danger that was pulling her window up. All she could see was a black figure pulling themselfs through the windowsill, did Cheryl even want to fight? Did she had the energy or reason to defend herself against an attack. 

“Cheryl?” A quiet and familiar voice rang through the silence, the red head propped herself up on her elbows and turned the dim lamp on next to her bed. 

Toni stood with her serpent jacket and respectively ripped jeans and red flannel, her body was dripping wet. Cheryl now could hear the pouring rain outside, Cheryl looked at Toni, her face marked with worry and relief.

“Toni? What are you doing here?” Cheryl asked, pulling the blanket off her and standing across the room too Toni, Cheryl didn’t know what Toni would do if she saw the bruised and cut that branded Cheryl, all she knew was that it wouldn’t really help things, even how much she would love to see her mother in as much pain as Cheryl was always in thanks to her.

Toni dropped the hoodie off her sweater that sat underneath her jacket, “I messaged you, called and even asked Veronica if she had seen you. She told me you skipped shopping with one of the vixens.” Toni took a step forward only to recive a step back from the redhead across the room. “Are you okay” Toni asked, her voice was lower than before and the feeling of a genuine question radiated off her words.

“I’m fine” she stated, crossing her arms. Taking in a deep breath she debated for a second to continue, “I don’t think this, what ever thing you have for me she continue.” Toni watched as all the stone and coldness that she had first seen in Cheryl built back with every passing word.

Toni shook her head, “no”

Cheryl looked dumbfounded yet not all too surprised. “Excuse me” she said her voice turning into the well know HBIC that everyone knew.

“I refuse to let you push me away, what ever happened I will do what ever I can do to help” Toni stepped forward, waking across the room and invading Cheryl’s space. The new found closeness gave Toni the ability to see what Cheryl was hiding. Toni slowly raised her hand, gently pressing her palm to the warm skin. 

Cheryl flinched slightly, Toni’s cold skin pressing to hers brought goosebumps to her skin. Toni ran her finger across the cut and bruise, the cut itself wasn’t too deep but it was quiet long going from inside her lip to the crease under her bottom lip curving from the side of her lip. The cut on her eyebrow was slightly deeper but not too bad, neither would need anything more than a first aid.

Toni leaned forward, gently pressing her lips to Cheryl careful not to press to hard, “we are leaving” Toni stepped to the side and turned the light to the room on. She walked to the closet and grabbed the largest bag she could see and placed it on the bed. 

“Toni I.” Toni gave her a look.

The shorter girl walked back to the redhead, “Cheryl, I’m not letting you stay here for that horror show of a woman to hurt you. No” Toni took Cheryl’s hands into her own. “I’m going to protect you.” Cheryl leaned her head down onto Toni’s, a tear rolling down her face. She nodded quickly and walked to her closets.

Cheryl packed all the necessary things, and began changing into more appropriate escape worthy clothes. A pair of jeans and a long sleeved hoodie, Toni smiled and picked up the large bag. Cheryl held onto Toni’s hand as she opened the door.

They began to make their way down the stairs, a door behind them opening, “Cheryl!” Penelope yelled, she stood in her robe at the top of the stairs.

“I’m leaving mother, have fun with your many rounds of men” the stepping behind them became fast as they got to the bottom.

Cheryl opened the front door, a slight wind and pouring rain gave her chills. Penelope reached for Cheryl’s arm, Toni quickly standing between the two, “touch her and I swear to god I will have every serpent from the Southside rush this house” Toni’s voice had turned into something Cheryl had never heard before giving both Cheryl and Penelope goosebumps. No one had ever stood up for Cheryl like this, and yet here is Toni a girl that was standing between her and the life she was being abused in. 

Toni gently held onto Cheryl as they both walked out the house, the rain attacked the two girls as they walked down the drive. Coming up to an old pick up, Cheryl noticed it as one of the other gang members Toni affiliated with.

They both got in, Toni opening and closing Cheryl’s door. Cheryl was shaking, from the cold and the adrenaline running through her body. Toni sat beside her, and began pulling her leather jacket off, her snake skin and handing it to Cheryl. “It will keep you warm” Cheryl accepted the jacket, slipping it in and inhaling Toni’s scent.

Cheryl reached for Toni’s hand, they both sat in the car until they warmed up Toni continuing to hold the others hand as they drove.

The redheads mind raced, ‘I will protect you’ a phrase only one other person had uttered to her, and yet this almost meant more to her than other times.

‘I will protect you’


	3. 3

It was late when Toni returned to thistle house, with only a few hours before the sun would peak over the horizon. It was only a routine serpent meeting, to discuss how they were going to deal with the black hood and the ghoulies. But Toni should know by know that when it came to the serpents nothing was simple, as they left the bar a pack of ghoulies jumped them. None of them bring badly injured only needing a few stitches and some bandages. 

Toni got the worst of it, seeing her friends in danger makes her forget about her own safety and go straight to protecting the people she cares about. And that’s how she ended up with multiple large and very bloody cuts on her neck, arms and threw her shirt. 

They took her and the other injured serpents to a friend that knew how to deal with low level injuries, thankfully it wasn’t that bad just two or three stitches on each wound and some ice for her bruises. 

It was the first time Toni came home this Bad, a few cuts and bruises Cheryl was used to but a full on stab wound, Cheryl wouldn’t let Toni leave the house ever again.

Toni knew this, that’s why she tried her hardest to sneak into the house as quietly as possible. Dropping her bag on the ground and snaking her jacket of her body, it was caked with blood and a few new holes that Toni would deal with at a more appropriate time.

“And she returns” a dark red light flicks on in the main room causing Toni to jump slightly. Cheryl sat in the large chair and angled herself towards Toni, all that covered her body was a silk robe and her usual sleeping attire which lately was just her underwear. 

Toni let out a sigh, the light wasn’t bright enough to show any clear details this far away. “Cheryl, I’m sorry I was held up late at the wyrm” Toni said quietly, or as loudly as she could, she was completely exhausted and all she wanted was to lay in bed with her girlfriend and sleep. 

“Toni, it’s 4 in the morning.” Cheryl stated, Toni is more worried as to how calm Cheryl is at the moment than anything else. “I got a call from sweet pea, he told me you were hurt but he didn’t tell me how bad” Toni’s stomach dropped, she knew that this would unravel very quickly.

“Oh yeah I uh-“ Toni was cut off by Cheryl standing and flicking the light switch on a few feet infront of her. Cheryl stopped as she fully took in the sight of the woman she loved. Bruises scatter her face and cuts on her lip and eyebrow with dried blood made her weak in the stomach.

“Toni” Cheryl almost whispered, slowly closing the distance Cheryl traced her finger over Toni’s face. The white bandage on her neck and arm caused her to loose all words.

“I’m sor-“ Toni couldn’t finish her sentence, she was rushed by soft lips pressing against hers. Hands came up to her neck and softly pressed her further into Cheryl’s body. 

They stood their for a few moments, forgetting about gangs, murderers and stupid Northside Southside rivalry.

Cheryl pulled back and took in her girlfriends features, “I love you”


End file.
